A solution described in patent application FR2494055 is known in the state of the art. This application describes a device for compensating the reactive electrical energy in a network comprising at least one compensation unit connected to the network. The compensation unit comprises an inductor, a capacitor and a first bidirectional thyristor switch, and a second bidirectional thyristor switch, as well as control means comprising a logic OR gate, input, on the one hand, to a first measuring circuit that includes the detection of a predetermined threshold of the terminal voltage across said first switch and, on the other hand, to a second measuring circuit that includes the detection of a predetermined threshold of the terminal voltage across said second switch.
Also known is the solution proposed by patent application FR2693601, which describes a reactive power compensation device that includes means for measuring the current in the main power supply circuit, downstream of the connection of the controlled switch, and means for measuring a magnitude representative of the apparent power, connected to the output of the current measurement means. The opening of the controlled switch is actuated when said representative magnitude exceeds a predetermined threshold value.
Current regulation solutions for a reactive energy compensation system are also known in the state of the art. Patent application FR2873866 describes an example of a current regulation device. The device in question comprises a coupling transformer whose secondary winding is intended to be connected in series between an electrical power distribution network and a reactive energy compensation capacitor, an active filter comprising an inverter and a current control loop estimating a fundamental value of electric current, in order to provide closed-loop current control for the inverter of the active filter.
The solutions of the prior art relating to devices that compensate the reactive electrical energy in a network have several drawbacks. Some of the solutions are based on thresholds predetermined by machine, which do not provide the ability for remote reactive energy detection and therefore cannot be used to adapt to actual situations of use. Other solutions require the involvement of on-site workers at given times. This solution does not allow for remote monitoring and continuous optimization.
Moreover, the solutions of the prior art are suitable for compensating the individual electrical load. They do not allow for simultaneous centralized management of multiple sites. Finally, the solutions of the prior art are limited to passive compensation. The compensation devices must wait for the predetermined threshold to be triggered to start compensating. They do not allow for pre-programmed active compensation.